


Hey Everybody

by Khalid



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Funny, Gen, dog communicates with predator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: A Yutja learns to use its voice modulator via YouTube
Kudos: 1





	Hey Everybody

Shorty sees some crazy shit in the havoc from an alien invasion. She runs into a Predator who of course doesn’t bother to kill her because she’s not a threat. She decides to follow him to relative safety because a population center is where he will go to hunt anyway.

He thinks her following him around is funny and he plays with her. He’s a juvenile on his first hunt and not really ready to make his first mark yet. 

When she breaks off and runs to her house, he follows her. He’s curious what she thinks will protect her better than him. Not that he was trying to of course.

She’s in a small room with fluffy items and soft drapes everywhere. It appears to be her nest. She is watching a screen with information coming out of it. The news is an interesting interpretation of events and he comes closer to hear. 

She somehow notices him in the tree and opens her window despite the danger he presents. She starts trying to communicate. She’s asking him if he needs food. He does not. She leaves and returns with something she begins to eat.

A small creature comes into the room and begins to attempt to threaten him. He crouches down and talks to it. The creature seems to understand him. It challenges his presence in its creature’s home and he responds with his interest in learning from her. Satisfied, the small quadruped runs away with its tail up in the air. 

A strange high pitched noise is coming from the girl. Her mouth is open and she is shaking, holding her abdomen with her eyes closed. Eventually she indicates that it is humorous to hear him speak to her pet creature.

She approaches him and says something that is a question. She points to herself and speaks, then points to him. He tells her his name, but her face shows disappointment. She attempts, but cannot recreate the sounds in his species.

He uses his modulator to repeat her sounds. She keeps speaking, excited when he interprets her sounds and extrapolates answers. Suddenly, she laughs at a response he gives. She indicates the difference in vocal range between males and females in her species. 

She turns on the screen again, flipping to a specific frame. The commenter engages in a very lively commentary of a simulation. He mimics the speech with his modulator, then watches several while she goes out of the room to join her family unit. The vocal range she has chosen for his modulator is convenient, and he does not have to be concerned with her adult caregivers interfering, as they would naturally assume she was simply watching more of the narrator on the screen.

When she returns, he greets her with the opening line from the commenter’s show and indicates her pet by the creature he saw on the video. This causes another outburst of “laughter”  
He does not understand why the vocal range the juvenile has chosen is now humorous. She cannot adequately explain. However the girl insists on renaming him “DanTDM”.


End file.
